Thinking about it
by Narisha-is-here
Summary: Narisha and Tails have been married for 17 years now, but not everything is good, terrible sadness makes you want to end it. please review.


Hey I'm back from the uhh, real world! YAY! This story Idea came to me while I was drawing, and it just seemed really sappy, so I hope I can write this well enough to make someone cry!! HEHEHE. Thanks for reading and please Review. This is only a one story thing, it will not affect any other stories, I was just feeling emotional when I wrote it.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Sonic Characters, which doesn't matter anyway, because if my idea goes the way I want it to, there'll be more Narisha in this story than anyone else! HAHAHA!  
  
The wind blew fiercely across the green hills and cliffs, atop of one, is a creamish orange wolf with blonde hair, she wears a large green hat with yellow lining that is covered in bells, she is wearing a blue sleeved shirt that has rolled up sleeves and track pants. Her shoes are brown red and white with bells on the socks, her gloves are plain white with yellow wristband that has some bells on it as well. Her long tail is pushed around in the wind freely as she had no intention of stopping it.  
  
Narisha is her name, she has been married to Tails for about 17 years, Karen is 14, there was a terrible accident a year ago and the love between all of them seemed to fade. Karen is in a coma, and since then Narisha has been silent, Tails works quietly in his lab or on the tornado, not much has been said for the last year. Narisha stands silently on the tall cliff and stares out at the horizon, the setting sun shines into her eyes and seems to burn but she still doesn't care.  
  
She has tears running down her face and a pain in her heart, she walks to the edge and sits with her feet hanging over, staring down to the bottom, seeing how far it would be to fall. Some clouds are in the skies and the seem to shape around the sun to look a beautiful orange red and blue.  
  
Narisha sniffles and stares at the clouds, her brother and her used to stare at clouds and claim them as if they were their own. Her mother and father occasionally joined them and when they said a cloud belonged to them, Narisha and Joseph would laugh and tell them the clouds were already owned. The good days were gone, only the sad here to stay, Narisha so badly wanted to stay with her daughter until she awoke but they wouldn't allow it.  
  
Narisha felt angry and yelled, "YOU SAID SOMEONE WOULD ALWAYS LOVE ME!!!" she sniffled and wiped her face, she was very convinced in her own mind that no one loved her anymore, there were no happy hugs, no friends visiting, not for at least 4 months now.  
  
Everything seemed to go wrong as soon as that accident, now that Karen's happiness was locked away inside and couldn't get out, there was nothing to be cheerful about, no one likes to lose a daughter, even though they didn't exactly 'lose' her, it seemed like they had. Maybe they should of had more children, to try keep happiness in the house? but the thought made Narisha cry more, having a daughter like Karen was like a blessing, but losing her was the curse that followed.  
  
Narisha stared at the sun and clouds more, this time full of anger, "WHY'D YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!? WHY'D YOU EVEN GIVE HER IF YOU JUST WANTED HER BACK!?" she yelled to no one but the sky.  
  
She pushed herself to her feet and stood weakly, still keeping her gaze fixed on the sky, her parents swore before they died that she would always be loved, Narisha believed for a long time they were watching her from the sky, but that thought was gone.  
  
Narisha sniffled more and looked down the cliff again, "I should end the pain... let go of life and end it..." she murmured as she kicked her foot close to the edge.  
  
'Suicide... make it all end, the pain will go away' there seemed to be a voice inside her.  
  
Narisha sighed, she wanted so bad to go back, make sure it never happened, never let Karen go out late, but since she couldn't, she could make it go away just by jumping off the edge.  
  
'If you died, someone might miss you, but do you think it would last long?'  
  
"Mum... Dad... why didn't I die when I was younger and join you where you are now? Why?" Narisha continued questioning everything she knew as she wasn't sure she made all the right decisions in life. Sighing loudly she put her foot on the edge and looked down once more.  
  
'It'll only hurt for a second, then all the pain in you heart will go away...'  
  
"I don't want to hurt Tails like this..." Narisha hugged her shoulder and sobbed.  
  
'It's the only way to make the pain go away...'  
  
"I don't want to die.." Narisha seemed to be arguing with the voice inside.  
  
'No one is stopping you are they?'  
  
Narisha looked around and her heart felt torn, no one had followed her, no one had asked where she was going, not when she was coming back or anything. The voice was more convincing than ever. "I-I can't... I love it here..."  
  
'No one cares...'  
  
"Tails cares, he's just sad like me..."  
  
'Are you sure? He might have just felt pity on you as far as you know...'  
  
"Th-That's not true... he loves me..." Narisha covered her face and tried to ignore the urge to jump, "H-He L-L-LOVES ME!"  
  
'He DID... once...'  
  
"He still does... I don't want to die, I'm going home!" she yelled and tried to walk away but seemed to be her heart told her to stay put for a little longer.  
  
'If you give this chance up you might never lose the pain...'  
  
"Karen will be expecting me when she wakes up! I'm going to wait for her!" Narisha stomped her foot and turned around, feeling the wind on her tear covered cheeks felt good... knowing it wasn't going to be hitting a torn body at the bottom of a cliff.  
  
Narisha sighed and knew that most of what that voice inside said was true, she wasn't sure who loved her anymore and she didn't know if anyone would even find her body if she did die. She walked away quietly, the voice didn't argue anymore, it seemed to only come when she was at her most upset.  
  
Narisha got home and it was really late, she fell onto the couch and sighed deeply, "Maybe I should have..." she put her arm over her eyes and dozed off.  
  
('-.Next Day.-/')  
  
"Come on don't sleep ALL day, or I'll call the doc and say 'Hey we got another one!'" A voice joked and laughed loudly. The owner of the voice pulled at Narisha's tail and sighed, "You've gained weight haven't you? You change too fast!"  
  
"Leave me alone... I'm sleeping..." Narisha muttered, "And that's not a funny thing to joke about..."  
  
"Oh and why not? I should have the right to joke about it! Come on! GET UP!!" the creature pulled her tail and Narisha heard the creature topple over and hit the wall. Narisha grinned, "You can't shift a sleeping dog"  
  
"Your a wolf stupid! HAHAHA! Now!.... GET UP! I WANT TO GO TO TOWN! The park! ANYWHERE!!"  
  
Narisha questionably lifted her arm to see who was being so stupid, her heart sank, "K-Karen?? B-But?"  
  
"AWWW She's awake... darn I was hoping I could visit you in the ward and leave you flowers and read stories! FUN SPOILER!!" Karen yelled and pulled her mothers tail.  
  
Narisha's eyes filled with tears, "Wh-when? H-how??" she muttered.  
  
"Yesterday, I don't know how hahaha, Tails frantically called everyone and no one knew where you went, we just got back this morning! I Can't believe you lazy thing! You just slept here while we worried our brains out! hehe, but I guess it's okay, I mean, your here, your okay, so let's party or something!" Karen casually strutted around the living room in her teenage style, her orangish yellow hair had grown to the middle of her back and she still kept her figure, she wore new blue jeans and a sleeveless top with her name on it.  
  
Narisha sniffled and stood up, Karen walked to in front of her, "Nice to see your okay though" Karen smiled. Narisha wrapped her arms around her tightly and cried on her daughters shoulder, "Oh come on mum... Don't do that"  
  
"I thought I'd never see you smiling ever again..." Narisha sobbed. Karen pat her back, "It's okay, it's okay..."  
  
Narisha sniffled, "So where's Tails?"  
  
"Outside, the plane was being annoying, so I walked up here from where he landed it" Karen pointed with her thumb to behind her, plainly saying that she knew it was outside, somewhere hahaha. "You should have seen his face when he came into the coma room and I was just sitting there staring around wondering what happened, THEY SHOULD HAVE GIVEN ME A CAMERA!!!" Karen yelled and waved her arms like it was so important.  
  
Narisha laughed and she couldn't stop the tears running down her face, nothing could make her more happy. "Well then, let's go help him get it back up here!" Narisha said happily and smiled widely.  
  
"Woohoo! I'm going to beat you!" Karen yelled and ran out the door.  
  
"Not on my watch!" Narisha laughed and chased after her, "You'd better be up for a good run. I don't want you passing out!"  
  
"I'm fine! I never felt better actually! I had a good rest at Amy's!" Karen shouted as she kept running and sped down the large stairs. "I'm going to beat you there too!"  
  
"Well you'll have to! I don't know where he landed!" Narisha giggled and caught up to Karen. They ran into the large cave near their home.  
  
"Oh right! HAHA! I have the advantage!" Karen giggled and continued to run, she jumped and landed in the mine cart that led to a different part of the mystic ruins. Narisha jumped in too. The ride was short and they arrived at the chao garden of mystic ruins, Narisha's pink chao that resembled Amy gleefully attacked them with a hug. Karen hugged the chao tightly "AWWW I MISSED YOU! well I think I did" Karen said and put a finger to her chin, she looked at the chao that looked upset, "OH OF COURSE I DID!!" she yelled and hugged the chao, she then pointed past the pool of water and there was Tails' plane.  
  
Narisha smiled and ran around the water to the plane, "Tails" Narisha said happily and looked around, the two tailed fox poked his head out of the plane and looked around, "Oh hey Karen found you!" Tails said happily, he seemed so cheerful, just like the old days. Narisha jumped up and hugged and kissed him, after they were finished they stared at each other.  
  
"I think when Karen went into that coma... we all kind of went, and it's like we all just woke up..." Narisha murmured, Tails nodded, it was true, no one felt glad or cheerful for a long time. Narisha smiled, "So which part you fixin'?" she asked happily.  
  
Tails grinned, "The cables that connect the chaos emerald to the plane have been fried, I got to replace them."  
  
"AWWWW, pity I know nothing about that, but how bout, if we can't fix it within the hour, we leave it here until tomorrow! hehehe, we should go somewhere for some fun!" Narisha giggled.  
  
Tails laughed, "Stuff trying to fix it, let's go have some fun!" he said cheerfully and jumped off the plane, Narisha grinned and jumped down too. Karen ran up to them with the chao in her arms, "So where we going?" she asked happily.  
  
"Anywhere! Let's go to the beach!" Narisha shouted gleefully.  
  
"YES!" they yelled in unison.  
  
The End  
  
HEHEHEHEHE, I was so tempted to end this story sadly but I couldn't. Thank you for reading and please review! See you next time an Idea strikes me, and if you have a story of yours you want me to read feel free to tell me! Bye 


End file.
